Casualidad o destino
by gota de cristal
Summary: kagome estaba decidida a olvidar su pasado y sobre todo a Inuyasha su primer amor, decidida sigue a su instinto y continua adelante, sin saber que en su camino un daiyoukai imponente y frió conquistaría su triste corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: BUENO ES MI PRIMER INTENTO, ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN.**

 **DISCLAIMER:INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE SINO DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA... POR AHORA.**

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

Un sonido no muy lejano alerto sus sentidos, que gracias al entrenamiento extenuante como sacerdotisa; se habían incrementado de manera fascinante, se levanto con un bostezo y procedió a estirarse para desentumir su cuerpo,¡si que había dormido!, su cuello trono deliciosamente y con frotarse sus ojos para enfocar mejor su vista, dirigió su mirada a sus amigos.

Shippo estaba embelesado comiendo un caramelo y a su lado, acostada en el suave pasto, siendo acariciado su pelaje por el viento estaba Kirara, con los ojos cerrados y ronroneando a causa de las deliciosas caricias que le proporcionaba el pequeño kitsune, a unos cuantos metros de ellos se encontraba Sango y el monje Miroku, la primera colgando la ropa recién lavada, y el segundo sentado en el suelo; observando atentamente todos los movimientos y gestos que hacia la exterminadora; al mover sus caderas de un lado a otro al compás de una canción que tarareaba alegremente, una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, que al instante se borró ya que no vio a Inuyasha por ningún lado, decidida se acercó a sus compañeros .

-¿Han visto a Inuyasha? - inicio su frase al llamarlos.

-Sí, hace unos momentos se internó en el bosque para probar una nueva técnica o eso nos dijo- respondió Shippo con voz despreocupada.

\- Kagome-chan buenos días – Sango acababa de terminar con la ropa.- ¿Gustas sentarte a desayunar con nosotros?.- pregunto algo dudosa al ver su semblante algo decaído.

-¿Sucede algo?.- de nuevo lo intento.

-No pasa nada, es solo que Inuyasha ha estado evitándome desde ayer y no he podido hablar de un tema serio con el.- Les conto con voz firme.

-Entonces la esperamos aquí Kagome-dono para que pueda resolver sus asuntos con Inuyasha.- Dijo Miroku con rostro serio que al momento cambio por una sonrisa pícara.- A menos que quiera aprovechar esta oportunidad de estar a solas con él, nos iremos con la anciana Kaede.

-Un sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de la sacerdotisa, acompañada claro de su inseparable ceño fruncido.- Deja de decir tonterías Miroku-kun, es un tema serio.- Aunque sus amigos no le creían al ver esas líneas rojisas sobre su piel blanca.- Mou, son tan mal pensados.

Con pasos largos corrió hacia el bosque; agarrando en el camino su arco y flechas que se encontraban a un lado de su futon , y con una ojeada a sus amigos se encontró con sus rostros sorprendidos y divertidos, con un gruñido resonando de las profundidades de su pecho, se abrió paso entre los arbustos hacia su objetivo.

* * *

DEJEN REVIEWS


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, PERO NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO.**

 **DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECE NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES, SIN EMBARGO LA SIGUIENTE HISTORIA ES TOTALMENTE MÍA.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: NINGUNA.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Vio asombrada como Inuyasha ejecutaba perfectamente una nueva técnica de su espada, sus cabellos plateados danzaban armoniosamente al compás de sus movimientos, siendo reflejada la luz del sol en sus ámbares ojos; haciendo que estos se vieran como oro fundido.

Él se detuvo bruscamente y se giró encarándola y con una sonrisa de orgullo propia de él le pregunto.- ¿Sorprendida?- y para dar hincapié a sus palabras, una de sus gruesas cejas se levantó, haciendo enrabiar a la joven que al momento le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada y le contesto mordazmente, no sin antes lanzar al aire una carcajada sarcástica.

-¡Ja!- se burló abiertamente de él.- No es algo que no haya visto anteriormente.- y al ver como la quijada del hanyou se desencajo añadió.- Además querido Inuyasha esa técnica es exactamente la misma que utilizas siempre, es rutinaria.

.- Si, si, si, lo que tú digas. Y dime ¿A qué has venido?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-Quiero decirte algo muy importante, he decidido que me marchare del grupo para continuar con mi vida, después de derrotar a Naraku ya no ha vuelto a ser la misma.-suspiro.- mira Inuyasha, te quiero y aunque te he prometido estar siempre a tu lado, no puedo, no solo porque ahora estas con Kikyo. ¡Y no intentes negarlo que sabes que es cierto!- grito atropelladamente al verlo abrir la boca para replicar.

-Solo quiero seguir mi vida, ya sabes, volver a enamorarme y esas cosas. – a medida que el tiempo transcurría se puso nerviosa bajo esa mirada , escrutándola, mirándola fijamente con la esperanza de hallar un rastro de mentira en sus pozos oscuros, pero fracaso en su intento porque ella los cerro inmediatamente, negándose a mirarlo.

-Solo… déjame, te juro que me cuidare y vendré a visitarlos, a pesar de todo no te odio, al contrario, mi amor hacia ti se convirtió en un amor de hermanos, te deseo de todo corazón que seas muy feliz en el camino que tú elijas.-con una lágrima resbalando lentamente en su rostro abrió sus ojos, lo miro una última vez, agradeciéndole por todo y a la vez por nada.

-Dewa mata Inu; arigato.-con una media vuelta emprendió su camino hacia la aldea. No se dio cuenta como el mundo de Inuyasha se derrumbaba, su espada lentamente fue derritiéndose de sus manos, salió de su pesadilla cuando esta hizo un ruido seco al caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, solo se permitió abandonar el sitio donde estaba al no ver ya la espalda de la chica desapareciendo en el corazón del bosque; entonces con una maldición hacia su estupidez por dejarla sola y sin protección, la siguió sigilosamente ya que no quería enfrentarse a ella después de lo dicho, así que con un suspiro de frustración, se mantuvo en silencio, guiándose solamente por el olor de la miko.

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: ¡Hola gente!, disculpen el retraso, la verdad es que tenia mucha tarea por hacer y poco tiempo, pero ya volví con un nuevo cap para ustedes.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo la historia es mía.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Al estar sumergida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que llevaba caminando un buen tiempo, sus piernas le pesaban, su espalda le dolía por la caja con flechas y el arco que cargaba, el sol en su bello rostro le impedía fijar con claridad su mirada en el camino; haciendo a su vez que su pie derecho se atorara en una raíz, con movimientos torpes de sus brazos trato de mantener el equilibrio, pero al hacerlo su mano quedo atrapada en una rama seca que sobresalía de un árbol viejo y sin hojas, sabía que caería irremediablemente, se impulsó hacia atrás al ver que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia enfrente, maldijo al chocar en el frió y sucio suelo, sus muslos se rasparon al igual que sus manos, su trasero se llevó la peor parte, ya que al caer violentamente su corta falda se elevó sintiendo el dolor tan intenso que por poco y suelta un grito desgarrador, que inesperadamente se vio callado por una mano.

Por un momento pensó que se trataba de Inuyasha , llevaba acechándola desde que se despidió de él, claramente tenía algo que decirle y no hallaba el momento justo para hacerlo, preparando una buena sarta de improperios hacia su amigo, se giró y espero encontrarlo detrás de ella con una mirada desafiante y un tanto avergonzada, sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión y su boca que en algún momento su captor dejo libre, se abrió en una perfecta "o", pues de todo lo que había pensado pasaría, nunca espero que _esa_ persona estuviera viéndola fijamente sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, tratare de no tardarme demasiado al subir otro capitulo y actualizar mis otras historias.**

 **CUÍDENSE Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


End file.
